The next Avatar
by TrevSwagz
Summary: Korra has died in the avatar state the whole world is in shock. But no one knows that the avatar has crossed into a new dimension our dimension with a new avatar
1. Chapter 1

Avatar Korra has died in the avatar state the whole world is in shock. But no one knows that the avatar has past to another dimension... our dimension.

Or story starts of with a young man named Trevor...

"Trevor time to get up."

It was my mom voice and I just woke up from sleeping It was time to get ready for school, Even though I hated it and my mom thought it was heaven.

"Hey mom can I stay home today I didn't sleep good last night?".

"No you should be happy to go to school instead of work!"

I guess my mom was right I get good grades but its the kids I swear everyone there thinks there better then everyone. Even though i'm in middle school and have been going there for ever since six grade and i'm in eight grade. But we recently moved closer to town in a apartment complex, even though I have a decent build and am kind of athletic my mom still insist of driving me. I still felt tiered of a dream, I was out in a forest and a blue and white creature came up to me and said. "Your the next." It had me up all night scared.

I was in my fourth hour didn't want to think about the past other hours they were all miserable. I sat down in my new seat i was farthest away from the teacher even though we sit in tables of four. There was only me at first then the other three started to sit down. One really nice girl who sat next to me was a girl named Sydney. Didn't really know much about her except she is nice and very VERY smart. "Hey so what happened in first hour?"

" I really don't want to talk about it".

"Why?"

" I mean I really don't care about it."

"Then tell me."

"Well see in first hour we were measuring water volume and I accidentally knocked over water.

After that its lunch so I sat with my usual group two of my friends Dominic and Kyle. Then came Dominic's twin sister Amanda, all good friends

After school I went home and laid in bed a little bit and thought about the dream then the weirdest thing happened.

" I am Avatar Korra and you are the next Avatar."

All rights go to Nick Nicktoons for "Avatar the last Air bender" and "The legend of Korra


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT who are you!" I was scared I didn't know what to do I leaned up against the wall.

"Don't worry Trevor I am no here to harm you". She looked old but then it hit me she was bluish like an aura, but she didn't seem like she was going to hurt me I actually felt calm.

"Who are you?"

"I am avatar Korra and you are the next Avatar master of all four elements."

"Ok I'm sort of getting this I know what an Avatar is, it's the bridge between the spiritual and physical, but master of four elements"

"Yes very well you know half the part, well Master of all four elements simply means that you can bend the four elements.

"Ok yeah but what if I don't really you know… want to do this."

"I see that you may not want to do this but it is know our job."

"Ok so what are the elements I can bend?"

"The elements are earth, fire, water and air, also you must learn them in that order."

"So how do I learn them?"

"Well in my dimension there are something you must learn. First of all there are benders of all around and they teach the Avatar but for you I must teach you how to bend them. So starting with earth you must stand your ground against your foes and know when the right time to strike… is well good bye for now."

"NO WAIT." She was gone.

I didn't know what to do I need to get this off of my mind I did believe it but it was too much to take in for the time. So I just went for a walk to get it off my mind for now.

It was a cold day I just couldn't shrug it off my mind then I saw them. "Hey white boy what are you doing on our turf. It was Blake a total asshole I didn't like along with his group. "Nothing I said just leave me alone!" I said in anger, "Oh look he wants to fight. I did I didn't want to back down any longer.

He threw the first punch but luckily I dodged it and punched him in the face. "OH NOW IT'S ON. His whole squad was on me know they were running toward me. I had to try it, it was my only way. I tried to bend a bolder, toward them but nothing happened so I just tackled toward them like a football player. They looked at me with anger and I was pissed to that's it I had to do it I felt it. But it worked this time I made a wall of dirt from the ground. I heard swearing and other shit from the other side but I pushed my hands forward with power and it went toward them. Then I put the wall back down I saw them they looked bruised

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, I don't know what that was but we getting the hell out of here.

I did it I finally am an Earth bender


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold winter day with little snow on the ground, I was walking to school and I felt like the weirdo kid. My "Friends" abandoned me and left me at the table alone yesterday and I didn't know what to do so I just moved to another table with a few kids. Yet I am still mastering my Earth bending secretly In the woods behind the apartments, but I don't know who I'm going to tell and who I'm going to prove it to.

7 Hours later

"School was good mom, but I'm just going to head home." I said trying to figure out what to do. "Ok, just remember to feed the dog". "Of course mom love you". Then I hung up, despite not having any friends today it was pretty good I mean I talked to people more than normal but I just don't want to call them friends. I was walking home on in the middle of town and decided to buy a hot chocolate at the gas station when I heard some people in the back of the store outside. "Hurry throw him in the truck and he won't cause us anymore trouble. I knew what I had to do it was my job as Avatar, so I took my ski mask out of my backpack and put it on and rushed out there.

"Hey leave that man alone" I yelled as I deepened my voice trying to disguise it. "Shut up kid trying to be the hero, this guy caused enough financial problems and its time he paid". I saw who the man's face luckily I knew who it was as it looked to be the gas station manager. Not wasting any more time I pounded my feet toward the ground and a fissure headed toward them, throwing them on the ground. But the victory wasn't over yet as more men came out of the truck with bats. As quickly as possible I levitating a bolder from the ground launched at them but I was too slow as a guy was right next to me and hit me hard in the stomach and threw me in the van.

It was cold in the van I tried to focus away from the pain in me but there was nothing I could do I failed like always I don't even know why I tried I should of left it alone. The owner was next to me looked at me, I don't think he saw me using my bending so he wouldn't be scared. "So... ahg... what got you in here" I was in pain from that punch that guy should be a boxer. "Well um you see I kind of owed their boss some money, you know money sharks and problems". He had an Asian accent despite that I could tell that he was scared. I tried to ignore him and concentrated on avatar Korra like last time but this time about Korra good thing it worked. "Oh hello again Trevor"

"Please Avatar Korra I need your help on this situation"

"Well first of all you need to practice bending more"

"What do you mean, I have been practicing?"

"You don't see that you have not been using what I taught you"?

"YOU DIDN'T TEACH ME ANYTHING AND YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY TEACHER!" oh I was mad.

"Calm down im kidding you have been practicing but you don't know that much about earth bending, what you must do is do what you need to do not what you feel like you must do. That is why you weren't able to levitate that rock quickly back there". "So it's more than just moving your hands think of it as what you know of as karate or Tuan guido. Then she was out of here, "I hate it when she does that". "Um may I ask who you were talking to"? Oh I forgot about the manager.

A few minutes later.

Come out you scum the boss wants to talk to you two, also freako kid don't try anything funny again that was some weird shit but the boss could use you. Remember Trevor you have to wait for the right time to strike. He led me out of the truck and put blindfold on me and took me into a building it felt like and guided me down a flight of stairs. "Boss I got you the guy and a little present" as the henchman took off the blindfold I saw the boss, He kind of reminded me of a businessman. "You I'll deal with you later who is this kid"! "Well you see this kid tried to save the manager and he created earthquakes and other stuff… we were kind of scared. "Liar" I yelled you picked me up on the side of the street" I was the liar trying to say what was possible for me impossible. "No we all saw it didn't we, all of the other three henchmen were in the back nodding their heads while holding the owner with them. "Well then little boy… show me"

"Ok I will if I had some stone or dirt"

"Don't you see it freako the whole basement is made out of stone"

"Oh yeah" then I pushed the owner toward the wall and doing what Avatar Korra said I made stone shackles with his hand up against the wall. "Don't just stand around get him!"

The three other henchmen were coming my way and this time I made three boulders from the stone beneath me and concentrating I launched them with perfect aim. "Man those guys are idiots now let's get out of here" I told the owner.

As we exited we both realized where we were and I wasn't that far away from home."Hey don't tell anyone nothing that happened back there I'm the good guy but don't tell anyone"! "Ok ok just go home but thank you a lot". I did it I saved a man and I think I even got better at earth bending

All Rights to nickelodeon and the creators for the characters of "The Legend Of Korra"


	4. Chapter 4

It was rather warm when I walked inside school. It has been a week since the money shark accident. I decided to try and avoid the gas station but watch an eye on the man to make sure he didn't get in trouble or anything. But I had been trying my best to leave a low profile when at school and avoid Blake and his gang. But one thing is sure I gotta keep my grades up with this training.

A Few Hours later

It was my third hour of the day and I had art even though I sucked at art we sat in tables ,no one was except one girl named Sarah she was a nice girl that looked like a Native American. "Hey Sarah" I said as I sat down, "Hey Trevor, did you finish the face portrait that was due today". "That was due today!"

"Yeah why did you finish it"?

"Do you really think if I said it like that it means I got it done"?

"Well… I mean."

"Whatever I'll just do it really quick"

And so I rushed right before the bell rang and got a decent grade to.

One hour later

I had English language arts but we moved seats to a girl named Lindsey she was kind of like Sydney except I kind of knew a little bit more about her she had brown hair and we've been going to school together since kindergarten. So we just chatted about the forums we got to go to high school.

One more hour later

I had Spanish we also sat in tables there. But this time I sat with two guys one's name is Evan a tall blonde guy and another named Joey,my mom used to be good friends with his but his mom lost the battle to cancer. We talked all hour as we did our work just making jokes.

One last hour later

It was lunch I packed a tuna fish sandwich but sat with the same people, but something told me today was different. As I sat down I heard a big explosion, the doors to outside were not far so I looked outside as everyone did as well. It was them the people except there were more an army it looked like. Everyone ran outside, I was one of the last I thought it was stupid for everyone else though but there was nothing I could do they wouldn't listen to me. Then I saw their boss in a helicopter with a microphone. "Bring the kid forward and no one gets hurt", they were talking about me they didn't have guns but just baseball bats. Then something really pissed me off one of the sports guys though he could take them and yelled as he charged at them as one of the guys swung a bat at him. "Anyone else" he said as everyone but me shook their head scared.

As everyone else was scared but me. I walked though everyone as I heard "Don't do it if Peyton can't win against one guy what can you do". I just ignored them and waked forward. I stood face to face with the first guy I did nothing but stomped my foot and got a boulder from out of the ground and tossed it at him and he went flying. I didn't want to look behind me but just face what's in front of me and so I went one 5 guys chased toward me and I created a fissure to their feet. But that's when I got tackled by a guy behind me I didn't know what to do but then I was freed when Lindsey tackled him and he fell to the ground as I created a belt so he wouldn't be free. "Thanks Lindsey" she looked at me scared and said "Who these guys why can you control rocks are and what's happening"! I can explain later but then I realized that there were 3 more faces on the field Joey, Evan and Sarah, all working together. Then something hit me, Avatar Korra mentioned about energy bending and how soon I can learn firebending and that I didn't need fire I could create it. "Look I need your help"

"Yeah sure what!"

"I can grant you the ability to bend or control fire but can I trust you"

"Um I mean sure but how?

I looked her face to face something told me what I had to do I placed one hand on her heart and another on her head "I grant you the ability of fire" then I felt something go off.

"How do I know it worked"?

"Try throwing a fireball at that guy near Joey"

She created a fist then threw a punch and then fire shot at the guy and he stopped dropped and roll

I did the same thing with the others

"Joey come here I need a favor I can give you the ability of earth but can I trust you"?

"Yea sure but what the hell is happening"? "No time to explain but here I did the same thing.

"Evan here" he heard the whole thing about but I gave him the ability of air and told him the same thing as Lindsey.

Sarah to I gave her the ability of water, "What do I do with this there is no water"?!

"Use the snow its basically frozen water". And sure enough it worked she even figured out quickly how to turn it into water. But beside that I used the sidewalk as ammo a tossed it to the men but slowly an army became a helicopter. "GIVE UP" he shouted "NEVER" I shouted back then I tossed a boulder to the helicopter and it went down but they jumped out to and parachuted out. I looked back to the rest of the kids there and shouter

I AM THE AVATAR MASTER OF ALL FOUR ELEMENTS BRINGER OF PEACE AND HARMONEY.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at everyone, I didn't know what to expect. I looked at Lindsey she just stared back everyone did. I didn't know what to do so I just walked back in school but everyone else just stepped back except everyone that was with me.

"What?"

It was quiet all I heard was cars passing. I took another step toward them, they just ran back inside the school even the newbies. So I just walked back into the school and got ready for my next hour.

I walked into Health only Lindsey was in there. But the second I walked in everyone looked at me.  
>"Ok class just write the notes on the board and you can talk for the rest of the class".<p>

There wasn't that many notes. But when everyone was done taking notes they all looked at me.

"Ok what was that whole thing about"? Someone said it was a familiar voice. It was a girl named Kennedy a alpha female you could say. I didn't know what to say. "I...I was bending"

"Ok so what's bending" another voice said it was Peyton. I knew they were scared I looked at Lindsey she even looked scared. "Bending is when I can control one of the four elements like I said earlier". "Look I don't want to hurt anyone unless they're bad". They seemed a little bit more relaxed after that." Lindsey came up and sat next to me and started to listen.  
>"See I also have the ability to give one of the elements to someone".<p>

"So you can't bend that element anymore "Lindsey said confused."

"No just well".

"Well..." Kennedy said

"Well I just haven't learned them yet as Lindsey, Evan, Joey and Sarah were just quick learners."

Just then the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and went to my last class... Math my worst enemy. I sat down in my table and just a coincidence I sat with Sarah, Joey and Evan wow look at that and just not because I didn't know what to write for math. We sat down just looked at each other quiet. Our teacher just handed out worksheets and that's it. "So do you guys want to know about your elements?"Yea" Joey said "You gave me earth so what can you tell me about that.  
>"Earth is a strong element you usually use it to stand your ground.<p>

"What about me you gave me air" Evan said

"Yea I remember that, well what avatar Korra said..."

"Who's Avatar Korra"?

"No needs to worry about that. Well air is usually used as an escape but I haven master air but what Korra told me you can use it to also blast air at your enemy."

"And what about water" Sarah said

"Well water is the element of change so use your emotions as you bend ".

I needed to talk to Korra but I didn't know if I should.

"Can I go to the bathroom" I told my teacher. "Yes". I'll just go talk to her in the bathroom.

On the floor in a stall I started to concentrate on Korra.

"So you exposed your secret" she said.

"Um... Yea"

"Don't worry it's not that bad"

"What about my friends I gave bending too?"

"That's fine I think it's good that you gave them bending so they can learn and give others".

"Ok thank you, not to rush or anything but I think I need to learn fire bending."

"I think that is a good idea, Fire is a beautiful element yet really destructive so be careful also to bring it out of you, you must also bring out your anger."

And she's' gone dammit I hate it when she does that. As I walked out I heard a scream and a voice.

"If you scream again you're dead!" I turned around and it was another one of those guys with Lindsey! Except he had a knife against her throat!

"Hey"! They looked at me.  
>"Don't move or she's dead"!<p>

I knew what had to happen I looked at Lindsey and nodded my head just then her hand lit up and burned his knee.

"I am done with your kind" I said calmly yet mad so just as he was in agony I threw a FIREBALL at his face.

I looked at Lindsey. "Are you alright I asked her

"Yea." she said crying she leaned against me and started crying more I just took her in hugging her. "It will be alright".

"So they finally showed their face".

"Yes and soon we will end him"

"And Raava".

"We will end both of them with me and you… Vaatu".

All rights go to the creators of Avatar: the last air bender and Legend of Korra


	6. Chapter 6

It was all of there the news, "The boy that controls earth". It's a good thing my mom doesn't keep up with the news because I don't want to think what would happen if she found out. The only thing she keeps up with is Facebook. It was crazy the whole world knows who I am. I'm just surprised that they didn't find out sooner it's like the cameras at the school were off or something.

"Hey Trevor" my mom came in my room just as the news changed topics

"Look at someone at the school posted on Facebook."

I looked at her tablet it was me bending earth! "Wow that's crazy someone must have photo shopped that" I said calmly

"Yea that's just stupid that someone would post something like that." as she exited the room.

I was tired and it was only Friday, all I needed to do is just sleep this off and hope something else would be popular tomorrow.

The next day

I woke up to my dog licking my face, "Move Itchy" I said as i pushed my dog away. I walked into my mom's room as I saw she was still sleeping. I just grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower. As I jumped in the shower I started thinking about my new bending fire bending i open my hands I start gently pushing against it and I see flames spewing out. Then I actually started my shower it felt warm, I looked at the water I realized that I can bend it. I start a motion like earth bending but nothing happened. When I stepped out of the shower I looked at the mirror as there was steam on it I wiped it away I saw myself brown eyes and hair and about 5ft.9. I got dressed and walked outside to see two men in black suits sitting on the couch. "Trevor these men would like to have a word with you".

"Actually we need to take him to our business building and talk to him"

"Alright" she said nervously

As I walked outside with them I felt uneasy. "So you guys have any badges". They both flashed the to me

I.I

"What's I.I?"

"International Investigation" one of them said.

We entered their car, it was a black car that looked like it would belong to someone like them.

2 hours later.

"I have to go to the bathroom can we stop somewhere"

"We're almost there" the guy in the passenger seat said

As we pulled up to a humongous building the men started pushing me into the building. Everyone was staring at me, "Go into the elevator and press the 20th floor". As I proceeded to do that. I thought to myself why would they want me, I couldn't talk to Korra since I'm already at the 10th floor. At the 20th floor I was meet by an old man.

"Hello Trevor I am Mr. Thompson the Head of the I.I" There was suspense in the room. "And…"I said curiously as I looked at him. "Well take a seat, this might take a while.

"So, ever since we found out about you we have been fascinated by you.

"What are you going to do to me" I said nervously.

"We don't want to do anything to you, all we want to know is if you're a good guy…. Or a bad guy"

"Good, didn't you see me take out those guys at my school?"

"Oh but of course" he started laughing.

"But we still need to know one thing… what are you?"

"… I am the Avatar Master of all four elements bringer of peace and harmony."

"Interesting and what are the four elements." He said interested

I feel Like I felt like I said this a million times "Earth, fire, air and water"

"Alright we are done here those agents that brought you here will take you home, and If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask we have LOTS of money." He said as I exited the room and to the elevator.

As I entered the car I got a text from my mom asking If I'm alright I replied yes. Then she texted me back saying she knows everything, and that as long as I'm safe she won't be mad.

Soon as we were about to enter the town I got a call from a mysterious number. I answered it, "Hello Trevor?" It was Lindsey and I have no Idea how she got my number.

"Yea" I replied

Hey my parents were able to get your number, but that's not what I wanted to tell you can you meet me in the park later I need to talk to you and the others?"

"Yea sure on my way now!"

"Thanks" she said as she hung up.

"Hey can you guys bring me to that park up ahead, it's just around the corner and down the street?"

"Sure no problem"

To be continued


End file.
